Gravimetrics
In physics, gravimetrics is the science concerning the measurements of gravity (or mass). In particular, it focuses on variations in gravity fields and the graviton subatomic particle. Archer surveys a map of the gravimetric waves permeating the Delphic Expanse]] At least 1,000 years prior to the 22nd century, a race of transdimensional beings constructed a series of massive spheres, each one of which generated massive amounts of gravimetric energy. Powerful spatial anomalies existed wherever the gravimetric waves intersected, constituting an area of space known as the Delphic Expanse. ( ) On an NX class vessel, the energy output must be confined between three hundred and three hundred and twelve millicochranes to prevent fusion of the dilithium matrix while restarting a warp reactor, unless the ship is within two parsecs of a class C gravimetric field. ( ) In 2293, the encountered severe gravimetric distortions from the Nexus. ( ) In 2370, Jadzia Dax asked Arjin to set up the gravimetric microprobe to calibrate the energy profile of a protouniverse. ( ) In 2371, Jadzia Dax discovered unusual gravimetric distortions in the Trialus system in the Gamma Quadrant, shortly before the planet Meridian appeared for the first time in sixty years. ( ) Later that year, Captain Kathryn Janeway noted that the gravimetric flux density was over 2,000% when the encountered a type-four quantum singularity. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Captain Nog warned Jake Sisko while trying to rescue Benjamin Sisko that the Bajoran wormhole was going to kick out a gravimetric wave like it did when it was undergoing a subspace inversion that nearly destroyed the in 2372. ( ) In 2373, Quark had Odo keep an eye on two Yridians whom Quark suspected were cheating at dabo in his bar. Quark's suspicions turned out to be correct, as the two Yridians were using a miniature gravimetric scanner to predict where the ball would land on the dabo wheel. ( ) Later that year, Voyager discovered a passage through Borg space and nicknamed it the "Northwest Passage". It was filled with intense gravimetric distortions, caused by numerous quantum singularities from Species 8472 bioships. ( ) In 2374, Voyager used a gravimetric torpedo to destroy a chamber full of Omega molecules, which would destroy subspace and render warp travel impossible. ( ) In 2375, a class 2 shuttle piloted by Tom Paris was damaged by a proto-nebula while Paris, B'Elanna Torres, The Doctor, and Seven of Nine were investigating it. Gravimetric shear caught the shuttle and damaged its engines. ( ) Later that year, Voyager itself was caught in a gravimetric shear caused by a subspace sinkhole and was unable to establish a warp field. ( ) In 2376, Ensign Harry Kim detected level 9 gravimetric distortions while he was in command of Voyager during the night shift. It was later revealed that the distortions were caused by a graviton ellipse. ( ) Later that year, Voyager was caught up in a gravimetric gradient while investigating an unusual planet in the Delta Quadrant, which pulled Voyager into its orbit that the ship could not break out of. ( ) External link * Category:Physics ja:重力測定 nl:Gravimetrica